yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 021
き した ！！ | romaji = Ugokidashita Teki!! | english = Enemies on the Move!! | japanese translated = Enemies on the Move!! | alternate = | chapter number = 21 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Enemies on the Move!!" is the twenty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 3 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Seika Kohinata begins her turn, Summoning "Lamia". David Rabb and Reggie MacKenzie meet to exchange information, and David states he's confirmed that there are spirit cards on the island and that he saw a dragon spirit. Reggie assumes that the dragon spirit must belong to Jaden, based on the information she gathered. David realizes that he met Jaden very close to the spot he saw the dragon spirit and is infuriated with himself for not dueling Jaden when he had the chance. At the Duel, Seika attacks "Rai-Oh" with "Urubonus, the Avatar of Malice", whose effect decreases "Rai-Oh's" attack by 300. Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Ocean" from his Deck in Attack Position. Seika removes all the Reptile-type monsters on her field and in her Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Ananta the Snake Dragon" in Attack Position, whose attack is equal to the number of monsters removed for its Summoning times 600, meaning it has 3000 attack. Seika activates "Sneak Attack", allowing "Ananta" to attack outside of the Battle Phase. Jaden activates his face-down "Master Magician's Incantation", allowing him to activate a Spell Card as if it was a Quick-Play. He activates "Polymerization" from his hand, fusing "Ocean" with the "Elemental Hero Woodsman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" in Defense Position. Both David and Reggie question how Jaden has Koyo Hibiki's "Legendary Planet". Seika replays her attack, and destroys "Terra Firma". Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh", and smiles, stating that it always saves him when he's in trouble. To most people, it's just a Level 1 monster, but to him, it's his partner. During the Standby Phase, "Poisonous Viper" inflicts 500 damage to Jaden. He Summons "Winged Kuriboh" in Attack Position, and both Reggie and David instantly realize that it's a spirit card. The shadow watches from the earrings of David and Reggie, and can sense that "Winged Kuriboh" is the last piece it needs to return to its complete self, as a human figure is shown. Seika chides Jaden for putting such a weak monster in Attack Position, but Jaden declares that "Winged Kuriboh" is his strongest monster. He activates "Alchemical Experiment", Tributing "Winged Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh 9" by removing "Elemental Hero Stratos", "Terra Firma" and "Rai-Oh" in his Graveyard from play. "Winged Kurioh LV9's" attack and defense is equal to the sum of the removed monsters. Jaden attacks with the 6200-attack "Winged Kuriboh", winning the duel. Jaden declares that he had fun, but Seika is frustrated to have pushed Jaden so far into a corner and still lose. A short time later, David and Reggie confront Jaden in the hallway to ask about his spirit card, and a shadowed human figure is shown standing in front of stone tablet, with only one small piece missing. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Seika Kohinata Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 6: Seika Seika Normal Summons "Lamia" (1300/1500) in Attack Position. "Urubonus, the Avatar of Malice" attacks "Rai-Oh". This activates the effect of "Urubonus", decreasing the ATK of "Rai-Oh" by 300, ("Thunder King Rai-Oh": 1900 → 1600/800). "Urubonus" destroys "Rai-Oh" (Jaden: 1900 → 1500). Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal", allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from his hand or Deck since a monster on his side of the field was destroyed in battle. Jaden then Special Summons "Elemental Hero Ocean" (1500/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Seika removes the five Snake monsters on her field and in her Graveyard from play in order to Special Summon "Ananta the Snake Dragon" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Ananta the Snake Dragon", its ATK & DEF becomes equal to the number of monsters removed from play times 600. Five monsters were removed from play ("Ananta the Snake Dragon": ? → 3000/? → 3000). Seika then activates "Sneak Attack" from her hand, allowing "Ananta" to attack outside the Battle Phase. "Ananta" attacks "Elemental Hero Ocean", but Jaden activates his face-down "Master Magician's Incantation", allowing him to activate "Polymerization" from his hand as if it was a Quick-Play Spell Card. Jaden fuses "Ocean" with the "Elemental Hero Woodsman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/2000) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Seika uses "Ananta" to attack and destroy "Terra Firma". Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh". During Jaden's Standby Phase, the effect of "Poisonous Viper" activates, dealing 500 damage to Jaden (Jaden: 1500 → 1000). Jaden then Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" in Attack Position. He then activates "Alchemical Experiment" from his hand, Tributing "Winged Kuriboh" and removing "Rai-Oh", "Terra Firma" and "Elemental Hero Stratos" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh 9" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Winged Kuriboh LV9" its ATK & DEF becomes equal to the total ATK & DEF of the monsters removed from play to Summon it, ("Winged Kuriboh LV9": ? → 6200/? → 3100). "Winged Kuriboh LV9" attacks and destroys "Ananta" (Seika: 2700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.